buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS Theater
" " is one of the playable collaboration title worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Their names and card designs are based on the game and anime of the same name. Playstyle To be added. Sets containing cards *S Ultimate Booster Cross 3: THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS Theater *Promo Cards Attributes *Assistant *Charge *Cool *Cute *Defense *Destroy *Draw *Enhance *Get *Glasses *Idol *Passion *Recovery *That Girl List of cards Flags *THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS Theater (flag) Events *(Still Hasn't Changed) *Atsumi Munakata, Tallest Mountains Challenge! Three-Bout Battle! *Flower Fairies Mage, Floral Yumi *I wasn't expecting this many *Kirari Robot's Steely Performance *Like Pouring Water Over Yourself *Lost in Thought in Autumn *Off Season Flower Viewing *Ranko Quest *The Trick Is To… *Three Sister Detectives! Episode 4: Sexy & Guilty *Trick or NEET *Try New Things *What Are You Talking About? *When I Grow Up *You Should Understand! Specials *Just One Étude Piece *Kira! Mankai Smile *SUN♡FLOWER Characters Size 0 *"Self-Proclaimed" The World's Cutest Idol, Sachiko Koshimizu *Aiming to be the Best Hero Idol, Hikaru Nanjo *Catching Little Happiness Idol, Hotaru Shiragiku *Charismatic JC Idol, Rika Jougasaki *Costume Idol, Nina Ichihara *Die-hard Idol, Tomoe Murakami *Donuts Idol, Noriko Shiina *Innocence Idol, Miria Akagi *Inspirational Idol, Koume Shirasaka *Kendo Idol, Tamami Wakiyama *Lady Follower Idol, Chiyo Shirayuki *Lady Idol, Momoka Sakurai *Lazy Idol, Anzu Futaba *Lively Idol, Kaoru Ryuzaki *Mature Idol, Chie Sasaki *Soccer Idol, Haru Yuuki *Mushroom Idol, Syoko Hoshi *Wanting to Grow Idol, Arisu Tachibana Size 1 *A Little Shy Idol, Miho Kohinata *Active Sports Idol, Yuuki Otokura *Clumsy Miko Idol, Karin Domyoji *Cool and Rock Idol, Natsuki Kimura *Curious Idol, Yoshino Yorita *Diligent Idol, Uzuki Shimamura *Dreaming Delusion Idol, Hinako Kita *Earnest Idol, Mayu Sakuma *Entertainer Idol, Suzuho Ueda *Floral Idol, Yumi Aiba *Fluffy Idol, Aiko Takamori *Flute Loving Pure Idol, Yukari Mizumoto *Free-Spirited Idol, Syuko Shiomi *Friendly Twin Idol, Hayate Hisakawa *Friendly Twin Idol, Nagi Hisakawa *Full Energy Three Stars Idol, Mio Honda *Full of Freedom Idol, Frederica Miyamoto *Gal-ish Idol, Rina Fujimoto *Gal-Type Idol, Yui Ohtsuki *Gifted Idol, Shiki Ichinose *Glasses Idol, Haruna Kamijo *Gothic Lolita Idol, Ranko Kanzaki *Half Russian and Japanese Idol, Anastasia *Hot Blooded Idol, Akane Hino *Karate Idol, Yuka Nakano *Kitty Cat Idol, Miku Maekawa *Mountain Climbing Idol, Atsumi Munakata *Negative Idol, Nono Morikubo *Ninja Idol, Ayame Hamaguchi *Pottery Idol, Hajime Fujiwara *Prankster Idol, Yuzu Kitami *Psychic Idol, Yuko Hori *Puberty Right in the Midst of "Sore" Idol, Asuka Ninomiya *Punk Eye-patch Idol, Mirei Hayasaka *Quietly Beautiful Idol, Sae Kobayakawa *Rock Idol, Riina Tada *Searching for Happiness Idol, Ogata Chieri *Shy and Tsundere Idol, Nao Kamiya *Smile Admiring Idol, Hiromi Seki *Steady Idol, Kyoko Igarashi *Straightforward Idol, Rin Shibuya *Stylish Idol, Karen Hojo *Wandering Idol, Emi Namba Size 2 *Anti-Aging Idol, Mizuki Kawashima *Assertive Idol, Sanae Katagiri *Baseball Idol, Yuki Himekawa *Bookworm Idol, Fumika Sagisawa *Calmness Like Adults Idol, Miyu Mifune *Charismatic JK Idol, Mika Jougasaki *Dancing Assistant, Chihiro Senkawa *Farm Idol, Shizuku Oikawa *Fluffily Sweet Idol, Kanako Mimura *Fortune Idol, Kako Takafuji *Girlish Giggle Idol, Shin Sato *Kamikaze Idol, Takumi Mukai *Manga Loving Idol, Hina Araki *Mature Idol, Kanade Hayami *Military Idol, Aki Yamato *My Pace Idol, Airi Totoki *Mysterious Idol, Kaede Takagaki *Neat Big Sister Idol, Minami Nitta *Returnee Lady Idol, Chitose Kurosaki *Rock and Hot Idol, Ryo Matsunaga *Unique Type Idol From Usamin Star, Nana Abe Size 3 *Happy Happy Idol, Kirari Moroboshi